Clarence Goodman
'''Chief Judge Clarence Goodman '''was the longest serving Chief Judge of Mega-City One ranging from 2157-2100. He first appeared in the first Judge Dredd story and became the first major recurring character of the series. Personality Goodman was a fair Chief Judge and seemingly very popular with the cities people (enough so that children would beg for his autograph), and was willing to use unorthodox methods if he saw it fit for the good of the city. By the end of his reign the city and its people were happier and safer than they would ever be again. He was tough on corrupt Judges and had a long standing relationship with Judge Dredd, having effectively raised him during his time in office. So much as to resign upon remorsefully sending him to Titan. History Goodman began his career as joint Deputy Chief Judge alongside Judge Solomon, serving under the father of Justice, Chief Judge Fargo. During this time, Goodman gave the go ahead for Morton Judd to create the twin Fargo clones that would eventually become Joe and Rico Dredd. When Fargo broke his own code by having an affair with a woman named Sequenta Tells, he tried to resign, Goodman and Solomon pressured Fargo to remain in office only for him to attempt suicide at the first chance he had. He survived and was put on heavy life support whilst the two Deputy's forged a film showing him die a "heroic death" in a gun fight. With Fargo in suspended animation, Solomon became Chief Judge with Goodman as Deputy until 2057 and Solomon stood down, allowing Goodman to become the Chief Judge. One of his first actions was to create the Council of Five and, with Solomon's assistance, arm up the Judges so they would be able to go against the military. When President Booth kick started the Atomic Wars, Judge Goodman had him arrested and used the Deceleration of Independence as a legal precedent in his sentencing. With Booth deposed, the Presidency fell under and Goodman became the Head of State. Under his leadership Mega-City one increased its outer-space presence in 2095, using alien technology to increase the living standards for his people, although he privately wondered if humanity deserved the opportunity to colonise and explore space. He also promoted Judge Fodder to Deputy Chief Judge. At one stage a Civil War erupted between Mega-City One and Texas City until Goodman decided the war was pointless and recognised Texas City as an independent state, a move that wasn't popular with his colleagues. A later crisis occurred in 2099 when he was possessed by a psychic mutant named the Monkey. Manipulating Goodman, the Monkey plunged the city into chaos before it was slain. During this event, a group of corrupt Judges led by SJS Judge Slocum tried to convince Judge Cal to stage a coup. One of the final crisis's Goodman encountered during his reign was the Robot Wars. Led by the insane carpentry robot Call-Me-Kenneth, the city became torn in a fight of Judge against Robot. Goodman himself bravely defended the Grand Hall of Justice from Kenneth's Heavy-Metal-Kids during the closing days of the war. Eventually Dredd destroyed Kenneth and the city was saved. Several months after, Goodman assigned Dredd to lead an expedition across the Cursed Earth to deliver a much needed vaccine to Mega-City Two. Upon his return, Goodman staged a celebration for Dredd, only for him to be framed with murder several hours later. Reluctantly, and against his better judgement, Goodman was forced to send Dredd to Titan. Upon doing this Goodman stood down and was left a broken man. Eventually Dredd was able to clear his name, proving the real culprit was a robot duplicate. Goodman recovered a fair bit, however shortly after a hospital check up he was set upon by a group of masked figures, who were in fact Cal's men in disguise. Goodman was stabbed several times and was left bleeding, as he lay dying on a stretcher he called for Dredd and gave him a button he had torn from one of his attackers, giving Dredd his first piece of evidence against Cal before dying shortly after, proving to be a good Judge until the end. Trivia *Although a major character in the early days, he did not revive the name Goodman until Prog 86. *Early appearances sometimes titled him as the "Grand Judge". Gallery claen.png|Goodman in his first appearance in Prog 2, art by Mike McMahon goodso.png|Goodman, art by Brian Bolland gulp.png|Goodman sentences Joseph Dredd to Titan 4jerriojefef.png|Goodman's last moments amendm.png|Goodman sentences President Booth, art by Carlos Ezquerra Category:Characters Category:Chief Judges Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Judges Category:Deputy Chief Judges Category:Council of Five